Tonight's Entertainment
by grrlinterrupted
Summary: "You mean a man – no man – has ever made you come?" Bella Swan needs help, and she gets it from Washington State's sexiest visiting Texan, Jasper. AH, a little OOC, somewhat PWP, but hell - it *was* an entry for the Dirty Talking Jasper contest...


**A/N:** Huge thanks go to IzzyHeartsRob, MeraNaamJoker, HoochieMomma, theswandive and SadTomato for all their help with pre-reading and beta-ing. I'm so gay for you ladies. SO GAY.

**Summary: **"You mean a man – no man – has ever made you come?" Bella Swan needs help, and she gets it from Washington State's sexiest visiting Texan, Jasper. AH, a little OOC, somewhat PWP, but hell - it was an entry for the Dirty Talking Jasper contest...

* * *

**Tonight's Entertainment**

"You mean a man – no man – has ever made you come?"

Rosalie was being loud, for a change. Luckily we were just sitting in our apartment sipping beer in our pajamas, unlike the last time she'd amplified my genital antics across the Seattle public library. We were in the Self Help section at the time. The section I was currently working in. I shrugged.

"Even James? He always looked... dirty? You know? Leather jacket. Ponytail."

"James..." I replied, "thought he knew what I was feeling. He'd rub away at my clit like he was scratching off the last cherry on his 5x Cash. After a while, in which I tried some gentle instruction and got nowhere, it just became easier to fake it. Then it got so boring I ended things."

Rosalie examined her nails while grimacing. "Wow. Bella, that sucks."

"Plus, all his ponytail meant was that he still lived in his mom's trailer."  
I took a long slug of beer as I saw Rose trying to suppress a grin and gearing up to go through the rest of my ex-boyfriends.

"Mike?" She inquired. "Demetri?"

"Mike declared, as we were getting down to business for the first time, that he 'didn't go down on girls'. I was disappointed, but figured I could change his mind in time; even if not, fingers and vibrators were great, too. Unfortunately, his dick resembled Earthworm Jim and his mental age was about fifteen. I once crawled up the bed towards him in an attempt to be sexy and he giggled when my face was over his dick."

I shuddered at the memory. Rosalie guffawed. Traitorous bitch.

"Demetri was really sad. He was just totally paranoid about his body and his penis. He'd dunk it in cold water before we had sex, and use all sorts of numbing lotions. Then he'd pound away for about half an hour, solidly refusing to come until I begged him, as my kitty was starting to resemble a sandpapered birthing canal. Eventually, I couldn't take it any more, and asked him what was up. Turns out he'd spent his teenage years jizzing at the most inopportune times, leading to the delightful nickname of Spunk It Lucky. He never got over it."

I suddenly felt really fucking sad.

"I don't know why it seems so hard for them...I mean, I can make myself come..." Rose nodded, and squeezed my right hand. My clit-rubbing hand. I sighed. "Does Emmett make you come?"

Her frown faltered, the thought of Em enough to break through any upset.  
"Not every time, but plenty. Plus, the times when I don't come are still a lot of fun, and there are times when he doesn't either, when he just concentrates on me..."

I stared down at the hideous brown corduroy of the couch. Rose's hand rubbed my shoulder.

"It'll happen, Bella. You just need the right man. Or at least one who is willing to learn and try things. You've just been extraordinarily unlucky so far, I promise."

I must have looked at her dubiously as she continued.

"You're hilarious, brilliant and beautiful. And you have tits so perky they make me want to switch teams. He's out there, somewhere."

She wrapped me up in a big hug.  
"Love you, Rosie."  
"Aww, don't be such a sap."

I should have remembered Rosalie didn't do emotions outside of horny or angry. Or sometimes hungry, when we drive past a Chick-Fil-A.

"Let's go out to the Foxhole tomorrow night and find you another one to try? If you never get back in the saddle, you'll never know which horse can... uh... that ended up wrong."

I went for another beer.

The following night I turned up late at the little bar Rose, Em and I loved best. The Foxhole was a pretty grimy place, with sticky floors, the odd bit of grotesquely abused carpet and bathrooms you hovered in. But the walls were plastered with gig posters, the beer was local and delicious and the live music was usually good, or at least the most amusing kind of dad rock. The only other bad thing about the place was Tit Man Tyler - a nickname I'm sure the bastard gave himself - who was a pervert with a side job as a barman. However, I wasn't going to spend the night without a drink.

"So, beautiful, what can I get for you?" Tyler asked my breasts.  
I gave him a look, which was entirely in vain. "Just a beer, please."  
"Do you ask for everything that nicely, gorgeous?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the man on the bar stool next to me shaking with silent laughter. A bottle of beer appeared in front of me.

"That'll be five bucks. You need anything else – I mean anything – you just ask for me."

I laid my money on the bar, not wanting to touch his hand as he took it in case he was incubating a new strain of gonorrhea, and turned to walk away as fast as I could. I realized four steps into my walk that in my hurry I'd left my purse. Luckily, Tyler was already "serving" some other poor customer further down the bar.

"I apologize for my gender," a deep Southern accent, laced with humor, drawled as I approached the bar again. I glanced over at the man seated on the stool. He looked up, grinning.

"I'm glad you find random sexual harassment funny." I humphed, grabbing my purse. I really wasn't in the mood to be hit on right after being ogled.

"Oh, I don't. I was about ten seconds from vaulting over the sliced lemons like Chuck Norris and showing him some manners."

That made me smile, I couldn't help it, and I turned to face my would-be defender. He was tall, the toes of his boots scraping the floor despite the high stool, and long-limbed, with tattoos winding their way up his forearms. The sleeves of his blue plaid button-down were rolled and the shirt was open, revealing a white t-shirt underneath which subtly clung to the muscles in his chest. His features were aquiline - he had a straight nose and a strong jaw, but he seemed to want to deny his traditional handsomeness with his couple days of stubble and mop of wavy, dirty blond hair, which brushed his collar. Damn. He would have to be fucking delicious, wouldn't he? I decided to have a little fun.

"Ah, you should have gone for him. Misplaced chauvinism versus unwanted pestering. You could have hit two birds with one stone!"  
He ducked his head a little, tucking his hair behind his ears, his blue eyes crinkling around the edges as he grinned.

"If you call me a firecracker, I'll deck you," I warned. He held up his hands in defeat.

"I do apologize. Sometimes the Texan in me needs to be reminded that Ginger Rogers did everything Fred Astaire did, but backwards and in high heels."

I laughed then; I couldn't help myself. He held out his hand and raised an eyebrow.  
"Bella," I said, as his long fingers closed around mine.  
"Jasper," he replied.  
I nodded.

"Well, I'll be sure to check back with you if I need any advice on hat purchasing or rodeos."  
He shook his head in mock dismay.

"Now who's stereotyping who, eh?"

I giggled. "Fine. Why are you up here, anyway? Seems a long way from home..."

Jasper's grin faded into a smirk that I tried to force myself not to find sexy. I didn't succeed.  
"I, Bella, am tonight's entertainment."

I raised an eyebrow, not letting those words sink any deeper than they needed to go. Mostly. Luckily, at that moment Tyler interrupted us and told Jasper he was on in five. He tipped an invisible hat to me and headed up to the front of the bar, just as Rosalie grabbed my hand.

"Bella! There you are! Come on, we've got a table near the front."

I sat down, squeezing Emmett's mammoth arm in greeting and watched as Jasper plugged in his guitar. His hair kept falling into his eyes, and every time he went to brush it away, my fingers twitched. Rosalie leaned over her boyfriend.

"Fuck, were you talking to him just now? He is a fine piece of ass."

Emmett pouted like an angry toddler. "He's not all that. Skinny-ass cowboy. Look at those boots! He's not in fucking Dallas anymore."

I snorted as Rose took Emmett's chin between her palms. "Baby," she leaned in and kissed his nose, "how am I ever going to be able to say truthfully to you that I got the pick of the state, if I can't peruse the other merchandise?"

He crossed his arms and looked over at me. "Bella, you agree with this shit?"

I held up my hands. "Hey, I do not argue with Rosalie. I like my face the way it is."

Emmett's grumbling reply was interrupted by the scratchy sound of the microphone as Jasper spoke to the crowd for the first time. His accent was more pronounced than when we'd spoken, and I figured he was hamming up the Texan charm for the show. The thought made me smile.

"Hey, y'all!"

The crowd hollered their greeting back.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. Tonight I'll be playing a few covers and a few of my own songs, with this kickass band. But if you've got a request and we know it, we'll surely give it a go, so come on up and tell me between songs."

My mind was immediately assaulted by myriad songs I really wanted to hear come out of his mouth, but my thoughts fell silent as he began his first number - a faster, louder, rockier cover of Johnny Cash's Big River. The place went wild. Even Emmett's feet were tapping, his frown forgotten.

Jasper owned the stage with an easy allure I could only wish for. He strutted, swung his microphone, exaggerated his guitar playing on the cheesier tunes, and then just as quickly let himself get lost in the slower numbers. His own compositions were beautiful, quirky, funny-sad stories of love and big flat plains, and his cover choices were eclectic, soulful and folksy. I was quickly developing a serious fucking crush.

I tried to break up my staring into manageable chunks less likely to land me a restraining order, but I found that every goddamn time I looked at the man he managed to catch my eye. At first, I darted my gaze away, blushing and embarrassed to be caught ogling the sweat drips that were streaking his neck, or the way his damp hair clung to his temples. He seemed not to mind my gazing, though, and I began returning his raised eyebrows with shy smiles of my own.

I caught him looking at me more than a few times, too. When I realised that, I checked over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't making a fool of myself as he checked out some bombshell behind me, but was surprised to find only a fine example of Washington's lumberjack population enjoying a pitcher.

When he saw me turn around, he seemed to chuckle, and pursed his lips. When the song ended, he turned to whisper to the rest of the band and then stepped up to the microphone.

"This is our last song." The crowd booed. I booed, too. "It's for a certain young woman I met earlier tonight, and who I'm hoping to see later on..."

At that, the place erupted into cat calls and my heart sunk. Fuck. I stared at my empty beer bottle as the band counted in. I hadn't realized quite how disappointed I was, or how much I liked Jasper. I even felt a tear slipping down my cheek and wiped it away, angrily, muttering something about musicians and sexually transmitted infections under my breath.

"Hey where did we go," he sang. "Days when the rains came, down in the hollow, playin' a new game..."

I didn't quite realize what was going on till Rosalie nudged me. I looked up. Jasper was staring at me, his eyes tight, belying the sweetness of the lyrics.

"Laughing and a running hey, hey, skipping and a jumping. In the misty morning fog with our hearts a thumpin' and you..."

I felt like the whole place was staring at us, and my face turned a becoming shade of puce. Jasper's grin was back, if a little tentatively, as he tried to work out if he'd just charmed the pants off me, or I was preparing to bolt. In truth, I was pretty much equally disposed to either scenario. As he sang the next verse to me, the embarrassment of being in front of an entire crowd of clapping, singing people grew ever more acute, and I decided to just stare into Jasper's eyes.

Surely this song was pretty short, from what I remembered? I could survive. Not everyone could be looking at me. The band all leaned forward as the chorus started, singing "sha la la la" to back up Jasper.

And then they took over.

Because Jasper shrugged off his guitar and jogged through the tables.

My mouth was hanging open as he got nearer, and the roaring of the crowd seemed to drown out all other coherent sounds. Rosalie pushed me up to standing, and then he was there, right in front of me. Close up, he smelled like sweat and citrus and smoke, and as his hands found my waist and the back of my neck, I pressed myself against him as tightly as I could, as if he was a curtain between me and the sea of people in the room.

The kiss was short, hard and hot; I barely knew where I was when we broke apart. I think Jasper winked at me as I practically collapsed back onto my stool, but I was too busy touching my mouth, which tingled with want. Along with other parts of me. Jasper unashamedly sang the rest of the song to me, and the crowd yelled along, bemoaning the end of his set when he finished by holding his hands up, and begging for another beer.

Rosalie was practically on my lap as soon as the band began packing up, bouncing with excitement.

"Bella! He's it! He's the one! To... you know..!"

Emmett nodded gravely. Oh, great. She'd told him, too. Fabulous.  
"Fucking fabulous. You told your boyfriend. No offense, Em."

He grinned good-naturedly while Rosie rolled her eyes.  
"Just pull the stick out of your ass and go for it."

"Go for what?"

Fuck, Jasper was standing right there, with a couple of beers and a gig bag slung over his shoulder. He'd taken his plaid shirt off and thrown it over one shoulder, and the white t-shirt he had on underneath was wet and half transparent with sweat. I licked my lips involuntarily, and took the proffered bottle.

"Uh, may I join you, Bella?"

I grinned. He kissed me in front of a hundred people without permission, but just asked if he could sit and talk? I shrugged, determined to play it cool, but I was disarmed the moment he locked his eyes on mine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...embarrass you." He scratched the wet hair at the base of his neck.

"It's okay," I assured him. "I just don't do well being the center of attention."

He smiled softly. "Shame."

We talked for the next couple of hours, Jasper regaling Rose, Emmett and I with his tales of playing in cages in Bumfuck, Tennessee - "the whole experience made me thankful for the sterilising qualities of beer droop" - of getting heckled by rednecks in Utah - "I may have told them to go fuck their uncles like a regular Friday night. I wasn't asked back" - and mugged in Baltimore - "I told those fuckers to see what they could goddamn well try on a Texan son! Then they pulled out a pair of forty-fives. I handed over my wallet."

By the end of the evening, his fingers were woven into my hair, and my head was leaning on his shoulder. How he still smelled good was an utter fucking mystery to me, but as I breathed in deeply, I knew I wanted Jasper to be the horse I got back on. Saddle. Whatever.

As we all made plans to leave, it became clear he had nowhere to stay and was planning on finding a cheap/shitty motel after the bar closed. Rose spoke up before I even had a chance to think.

"Stay with us!"

Jasper looked as shocked as Emmett and I.

"We've got a big, comfy, um, couch," she continued - I could have done without the wink - "and Isabella here makes the most amazing breakfasts. Emmett's staying too."

"And we've been roach free for three months now!" I finished, giggling at Jasper's wrinkling nose.

"Alright ladies, you're on."

Rose's expression resembled the cat that had not only obtained the cream, but whipped it into a variety of shapes and spread it over a fucking pavlova. Mine probably wasn't much different.

When we got home, Rose and Emmett stumbled into their bedroom, arms and legs entangled, mumbling good nights in between mauling each other's faces. Thank Christ the bedrooms in this apartment were at opposite ends of the damn place. I stood awkwardly in front of Jasper, unsure of how to move the night forward in the way that I wanted...until he set down his duffel bag and guitar and took my hands in his.

"I don't expect anything, Bella. Honestly. It's so good of you to-"

I cut him off, my lips on his and my hands on his chest, pushing him back into the wall. He didn't need any further encouragement, and claimed my body, sliding his hands around my waist and pulling me closer.

I tugged on the ends of his hair as we broke apart for a breath, pulling him down to me and licked his bottom lip. He moaned as our tongues met, grinding his hips into mine as his hands stroked the curve from my ribs to my ass. My lips moved to his neck, laving and sucking on his salty skin.

"Fuck, fuck, Bella. Just like th-"

I felt his pulse thump under my tongue and bit down. His hands grabbed under my thighs and he picked me up, turning us fast and pinning me against the wall. I could feel the length of his cock, getting harder by the second, pressing against the heat between my legs. His lips were at my ear as I trailed kisses along his stubbled jaw.

"So, I just had to get you alone to unleash you, huh?"  
I tightened my thighs around his hips in response.

"Damn right." He sucked in a breath. "Now where the fuck is your bed, woman? You better show me now or I'm going to take you against this goddamned wall."

I felt myself tingle with warmth and wetness at his words, and slid down slowly. Once I was on my feet, I took his hand and led him towards my room, my legs shaky as the blood rushed through them and my head dizzy with lust.

Jasper picked me up again as soon as we got inside and threw me onto my bed, growling as he dived on top of me, causing me to giggle like a teenager. I grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt and pulled up as he kissed from my chin, down my neck, and between my breasts.

"Undressing me already, huh?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded, running my fingers over the hard planes of his chest with my fingertips, loving every ridge and dip. He tugged the shirt over his head and I used the moment he was off balance to tip him over, before straddling him.

I wanted to just take him in for a moment. His blonde hair was mussed against my pillows, a soft smirk playing out on his lips. The shadows in my room cast his lean, hard muscles into deep relief.

His blue eyes flamed as he let me look at him, then arched an eyebrow.

"Bella, take off your top. Now."

I obeyed at once, grinding my hips into his as I shifted to pull the fabric over my head. I let my hair fall down my back and over my breasts. His mouth opened just a little, and I couldn't help but love having that kind of power over him. No man I'd ever been with had seemed as truly affected by me. In that moment, I felt like a fucking goddess.

"Your bra. Off," he choked out, settling his hands on my hips almost to ensure they wouldn't stray before he wanted them to.

I reached behind to unhook my bra and let it fall forward, before shrugging the straps off my shoulders one by one. When I opened my arms the cups fell and I sat, half bare above him. I could feel his cock twitch against the seam of my jeans at my little show.

"Holy...Bella, you are so fucking beautiful."

Jasper sat up slowly, drawing his fingertips up across my stomach as he pressed kisses down past my collarbone. His palms cupped my breasts, gently chafing the soft curves with his musician's callouses as his lips found first one nipple, then the other.

"Your tits are... Jesus, they're delicious."

He sucked harder, drawing more than just my nipple between his teeth before biting carefully, then soothing the fading marks with his tongue. I moaned, slipping sideways off him to lie back on the bed and weaving my fingers into his hair to bring his mouth with me.

"And if your tits taste this good...I can just imagine what your pussy tastes like..."

I writhed beneath him, impatient for his attention on the part of me that ached for him most. I leaned forward a little to whisper "please" into the shell of his ear, before following my words with a light lick.

He grazed my wet nipples with his stubble a few times, making me gasp at the pleasurable, scratchy pain, while sliding his hand down between my legs. The fabric of my jeans and panties felt like impossible boundaries I was desperate to shed, and I reached between us to grab at the button and zipper. Jasper's hands caught mine.

"Hey, hey, this is my pussy to lick, Isabella."

Usually, I hated people using my full name, but in this instance I was powerless against that drawl. Jasper could probably read me a fucking take out menu and have me wet.

He peeled my jeans off, kissing my left thigh, knee, calf and ankle as he went, before pulling off my shoes and socks, and then working his way back up my right leg. As his fingers hooked into the waistband of my panties I was practically panting. Without warning, he pushed his face between my legs and breathed in deeply.

"Fuuuuuck yes. You smell so fucking good..."

I squirmed against him, making him moan more.

"Did I make you this hot, Bella? This fucking soaking wet?"

All I could do was nod.

"I can feel it through your panties." He licked a line right where the seam met my thigh, then repeated it on the other side, nudging the fabric aside with his tongue and tasting my pussy lips. I moaned, needing more, needing him closer.

"Jasper, I..."

I felt his fingers pulling down, and I lifted my ass a little to help him. Finally, I was fully naked. He threw my underwear over his shoulder with a grin and then took in my body lying beneath him, his eyes dark with lust and sexier than anything I'd ever seen.

He took my ankles in his hands and slowly drew them apart. The anticipation was building again, and as he blew out on my wet, swollen pussy lips I couldn't help but tremble and call out his name.

"Oh god, Jasper!"

He did it again, directing the flow of air from my stomach, down my slit, to where my ass met the bed. Then he replaced it with his tongue and I shuddered and cried out with pleasure, reaching down to grip his hair with one hand and scratch my nails lightly on his shoulder with the other. I could feel his smile against my skin.

"Just like I thought. Bella, your pussy," he interrupted himself to lick me again, making me twitch, "tastes so good. I could just spend all night long eating it..."

He ducked back down, spreading my pussy lips with his calloused fingers - fuck that felt amazing - and licking up and down the sensitive flesh. I gripped the mattress and moaned deeply, deciding I no longer cared if I ever came or not, as long as he kept doing what he was doing.

It was when he moved up to my clit that I began to lose control.

"That's it, I want to hear you scream, Bella. Let go and just feel it. Tell me what you want."

"Fingers," I managed to squeak out, between panting breaths.

"And where would you like me to put my fingers, Bella?"

He stroked over my pussy slowly, teasing my entrance.

"There, God, there!" I called, trying to get more and more of him inside me, but he insisted on exploring me slowly, rubbing his knuckles against the slick skin, making me desperate. He turned his fingers up, moving them till he found the soft nub of my g-spot and then scratched it gently with his fingertips at the same time he fastened his mouth around my clit. I tried to keep my hips on the bed, I did, but I couldn't help myself from arching up and begging him not to stop as my thighs quivered with want. He obliged me, flicking his tongue rhythmically over my clit as he began fucking me with three fingers in earnest.

Quickly, I found I knew this feeling - I was right on the edge of an orgasm, and could feel myself begin to tense up. But not in pleasure - I was overthinking it, desperate to actually get there with this amazing, gorgeous man - and because of that I felt myself grow distant from the sensations.

I grabbed the duvet in frustration, wishing I could banish my thoughts and just enjoy his mouth on me, when I felt him stop.

"Hey, Bella," I glanced down, and had to giggle at the wetness I saw around his lips.

"Don't you laugh at me, you'll be licking my lips clean in a few minutes." He smirked at my shocked expression.

"Now, I'm going to try something, but tell me right away if you don't like it, and I'll stop, okay?"

I nodded dumbly, still wondering what I would taste like. That thought was cut off as he resumed where he left off, and I was momentarily pulled from my distracting thoughts as I felt only two fingers inside me now.

The third, still wet, traced a line down to my...asshole?

He gave me enough time to say no, to pull away, before he slowly stroked over the puckered hole. I yelped at the new contact, and he left the area for a few seconds, changing his tongue's direction on my clit, before returning.

This time, he pushed gently, and I found my asshole give way to let just the tip of his finger inside. My hands flew to my breasts, pulling hard at my nipples as I writhed beneath him, feeling my orgasm build so strongly nothing could stand in its way.

This felt so dirty and so wrong and so good. He pushed a little more, and as the first knuckle of his finger slid into my ass I felt the familiar waves course through my body, causing my pussy and ass to clench and my clit to sing. I convulsed on the bed, trembling and tugging on my breasts and crying out his name as pleasure pulsed through my writhing body.

When I started to come down, I felt Jasper's fingers pull out of me as his lips kissed my vulva softly.

"Isabella," he breathed, "I have never seen anything so beautiful as that."

He crawled up my body, kissing my hipbone, belly button, lowest rib, nipple, throat and finally my lips. I licked around his mouth, ecstatic that I'd finally come with a man. Finally! He grinned.

"You are so hot...my dirty, dirty girl...do you like how you taste?"

I considered it for a moment, swirling the flavor on my tongue. It was sharp, musky, and it was a little honey-like. I decided I liked it a lot, and nodded. He kissed my nose, then my eyebrows.

"Good girl."

I'd recovered just enough now to reach down between us and stroke his painfully hard cock through his jeans. He was straining against the rough fabric, and he breathed out through his teeth as I pulled down the zipper, letting him spring free. Dark blue boxer briefs were revealed underneath his jeans, and while that fabric felt nicer underneath my fingertips I was desperate to touch him.

I rolled us over so I was on top again, and took my turn taking down his jeans - he fished his wallet out first - and pulling off his boots and socks. Still feeling a little jelly-like after my epic orgasm, I lay back down next to him, as he took out a condom, keeping eye contact the whole time, before giving in to deep kisses.

We worked together to strip him out of his underpants, in between licking, sucking and nibbling each others' lips, necks and ears until finally I took his cock in my hands and stroked the hot, velvety soft skin in awe. I broke away from his mouth for a second and glanced down between us as he rolled on the condom.

I wanted to see him, to be able to visualize him inside me.

He laughed softly. "Like what you see?"

I nodded fervently, and he pivoted so he was on top of me, his cock between my thighs. As the head pushed inside me, I groaned with pleasure. He was thick and hard and exactly what I wanted.

"Jesus, Isabella..." he muttered, "your pussy is...fuck...you feel so good..."

He slid in deeper, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to help him in, both of us groaning out loud at the better angle. Our lips found each others' again as he began to fuck me in earnest, and we let all our tension flow into that feeling of thrust and pull.

His tongue and mine teased and licked and stroked as we met over and over, loving that slow building feeling of a good fuck.

A few minutes in, though, and he broke our kiss. "How would you feel about a slightly different position? I want you to be able to touch yourself, Bella. To come again."

I bit my lip. "I don't know if I can..."

"Hey, hey," he gently prised my lip from between my teeth with his thumb, "I just want you to feel good. No pressure, okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay, roll onto your side, darlin'."

I did as he said, and he slid behind me, spooning our bodies together. The warmth from his chest pressed against my back was a delicious contrast to the cool air at my front, and my nipples hardened. Jasper threaded his top leg between my own, hitching mine up, and I helped him push back inside me.

We both moaned at the sensation as he slid home - it just felt so right. Almost without my bidding, my hands flew to my breasts and pussy, now open and exposed.

Then I heard him speak close to my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

"That's it, girl," he breathed. "I want to watch you touch yourself while I fuck you."

Without really meaning to, I sighed happily.

"Fuck, yes. I want to hear you feel good, too."

"Jasper...don't stop..."

I felt his balls hitting my ass as he thrusted, his hands holding me firmly in place, and I ground down onto his dick, whimpering at the sensations.

"Bella," his tone sounded falsely reproachful, even as his voice was shaky with pleasure, "there's no way I'm stopping. Your pussy, tight around my cock...oh, girl, you have no idea how fucking good you feel..."

He broke off for a moment to suck my earlobe between his teeth and bite it gently. My fingers sped up involuntarily on my clit, and I twisted my nipple hard as his words made me flood with desire.

"When I felt you come around my mouth and my fingers, I almost lost it, right then, but I wanted to be inside you so badly I held back. And...fuck...it's better than I...fuck!"

He moved faster as I clenched and released my pussy muscles, loving how much he filled me, how deliciously stretched I felt.

"You like my cock, don't you?"

I nodded fervently, lost in a cloud of lust.

"You'll like it even more... Jesus fuck... when it's in your ass one day..."

I turned my head back, shocked and ridiculously turned on by his filthy mouth, and kissed him hard as my second orgasm rolled through me. His hand left my thigh and cradled my head, tilting so he had better access to my lips, cheeks, neck, ears, and he fucked me harder and faster than ever as I writhed and moaned.

The feeling of my muscles clenching around the pounding flesh of his cock was so good I couldn't help the stream of curses coming from my mouth, till I realized half of them were coming from him.

We collapsed, panting and spent, against each other, catching our breath between kisses until he slowly pulled out of me.

We both moaned at the loss of contact, and I immediately rolled over to face him, as he took off the condom, tied the end up, checked it was intact, and then dropped it over the edge of the bed.

He turned back so we were facing each other and kissed me softly, once, on my lips.

"Stay with me?" I asked, a little more needy than I wanted to sound. But I was nowhere near able to let him go yet.

He pulled me into him, our foreheads together, our breath mingling, and kissed my nose.

"Isabella, I couldn't leave if I tried."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are better than good ol' boys in your bed... Maybe... ;)


End file.
